Waluigi's Sexy Suspender Striptease
by Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus
Summary: Waluigi performs an act of fornication upon himself!
1. Waluigi All The Time

**Waluigi's Sexy Suspender Striptease**

**By Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus**

Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus: Expecting anything to make sense? **Too Bad. _Waluigi Time._**

Disclaimer: Everything belong to their owners.

* * *

It 'twas a normal day in Waluigi Land, where everything was _waatastic_. Waluigi was in his huge house, which was like a mansion, without the special spelling, because calling it a house is better, for it is Waluigi who determines how good a name is, or how not a name is, but since this is an elaborate explanatory thing that doesn't even have a meaning in the definition of salty Rhedosaurus, it gives a strange check em as da king detects some odd stuff that was written by a fifty year old male grandma who be tripping ice cream while it hails lava all day every day dawg, so much that I forgot to breathe.

"Waa," Waluigi stated as he pounded the table several times. "Where's mah dinner?"

Petey Piranha poked his head into the living room, turning around and pointing at the clock on the western wall. "_Ova dere!_"

"Are you kidding me?" Waluigi asked as his entire living room was now Garchomps, Garchomps everywhere.

"Hmmmm..." The ceiling thought to itself as it merged into a pumpkin. Lilligant and Whimsicott ate chili dogs because _that's SO good_, causing Lilligant to fart as Whimsicott belched, both of them laughing loudly.

"What's wrong, mah boi?" Dr. Rabbit asked as he walked in the sky. _(Aw shit, Colgate's gonna murder me.)_

Waluigi turned into Darth Vader as he took out his light saber, stepping on the dead bodies of himself as he turned to Dr. Rabbit, proclaiming in James Earl Jones's sexy as hell voice, "There is a disturbance in the force."

"ERNIE, DON'T SIT ON THE SIDE OF THE BARREL," Bert shouted as he chased Ernie, who was sitting on the side of the barrel. Suddenly, Ernie fell off, landing on Darth Vader, who turned back into Waluigi as they blasted off again.

Pokemon's Farting Bianca from Pokemon Black and White 1 farted loudly, giggling naughtily as she giggled, while waving the green colored gas surrounding her butt with her right hand "Whoops! Guess I'm gassy even outside of Pokemon."

Waluigi enraged more than a thousand sins as he grabbed Bianca and ate her whole like a boss, being a huge, nice fat ass. Then Waluigi turned into a keyboard and swung his keys from side to side, without taking one step, and then again.

"I gotta say, dat Waluigi knows how to GIMME A FIVE MAN," Piplup exclaimed as he tried forcing a meme.

Waluigi turned around, his head inflating like a tube filled with cigarette as da entire world suddenly got bloated and transformed into Sailor Jupiter, exploding into a thousand glass pieces. Waluigi sat on the moon and drank some freshly cut salty french fries.

**THE END**

"Why are we always shoe horned into a Yoshizilla Rhedosaurus story at the last minute, regardless if it doesn't make sense?" Dry Bowser asked Petey Piranha as the two were sipping tea in the Jungle Japes on Donkey Kong Island, the two bosses sitting on top of one of the tropical palm trees bearing ripe yellow bananas.

Petey mumbled as he held his cup of tea, shaking his head as Dry Bowser nodded.

"Oh yeah. So the author could justify labeling us as being in the story." Dry Bowser remarked as he then turned to his right to see Toadette in front of him, hovering in the air by spinning her pink pigtails. "And you. What are you here for?"

"I came here to see Waluigi performing a striptease!" Toadette giggled as she held up a picture of Waluigi in his underwear, with Dry Bowser and Petey giving each other worried looks.


	2. Waluigi Does The Actual Striptease

"_...So._" Toadette started as she coughed, placing her hands behind her back.

Waluigi glanced at Toadette as he folded her arms, both of them sitting on Waluigi's purple couch in Waluigi's Apartment in the Mushroom City. "What?"

"Can you show me that sexy suspender striptease you keep mumbling about?" Toadette asked as she giggled, holding her hands together. "Because I have a hankering for it, if you know what I mean... teehee..."

Waluigi sighed as he shrugged, proceeding to strip off his clothes as Toadette gleefully giggled, clapping her hands together as she watched Waluigi begin to strip. Dry Bowser and Petey Piranha entered the apartment, glancing at each other as they turned back, to see Waluigi fully naked, with Toadette wetting herself from arousal as Dry Bowser sighed, folding his skeletal arms together.

"Sometimes I wonder why we bother to put up with this shit." Dry Bowser noted as he left the scene, with Petey rubbing the back of his head with his right leaf as he followed in Dry Bowser's footsteps.

"_Wah..._" Waluigi mumbled as he folded his lanky arms together, not feeling comfortable of being naked in front of the fangirlish Toadette. "It feels so wrong doing this... but at least someone appreciates my beauty..."

And then both King Bob-omb and Goomboss popped in to arrest Waluigi, for getting naked in front of a young girl. And Toadette was taken to jail alongside Waluigi too, for admitting that she was the one who requested Waluigi to get naked.

**THE REAL END**

"Hey, don't we get a line!?" Goomboss growled as he and King Bob-omb headed down the flight of stairs with the handcuffed, naked Waluigi and handcuffed Toadette in tow.

"It's a fanfiction about a sexy suspender striptease, don't question the logic," King Bob-omb whispered to Goomboss.

And as soon as they all stepped out of Waluigi's apartment, they all saw various different clones of Waluigi performing sexy suspender striptease, much to the horror of everyone except Waluigi, who was genuinely confused yet happy to see what was occurring, and Toadette, who was getting her fill of her Waluigi obsession, with King Bob-omb and Goomboss exchanging horrified looks with each other.

"I told you this story was fucking stupid!" Dry Bowser exclaimed as he and Petey drove off towards the western direction in Petey's Piranha Prowler, which was colored just like him as they left the scene, with it beginning to rain harshly.


End file.
